


the tip of the iceberg

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bye Week, Character Study, F/M, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Outsider, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Sidney spent the bye week tucked away in his sister's mostly-empty apartment complex. It was the closest he'd ever get to the true college experience, Taylor joked.





	the tip of the iceberg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> Snick, this was supposed to be a treat for Chocolate Box, but I got impatient.

Sidney spent the bye week tucked away in his sister's mostly-empty apartment complex. It was the closest he'd ever get to the true college experience, Taylor joked, down to making sure that the door was locked so her roommate didn't walk in mid-coitus.

"Your roommate isn't even in the country," Sid pointed out, but he locked the door behind them anyway just in case.

"She said she might come back early," Taylor said with shrug. "But she'll text me from the airport first."

"Then we've got plenty of time," Sidney said, catching her hand and pulling her toward the bed.

*

"Don't you think it's strange," Troy asked Trina once. "How close they are."

"I don't know what you mean by that," Trina said. "They're siblings; of course they're close."

The two of them looked out into the yard where Sidney was in net, taking shots from Taylor. He was home for the summer, and he'd spent most of his time with his sister. They'd been inseparable this year; if Sid wasn't at the house, Taylor was up at the lake.

"Doesn't it worry you?"

Trina glanced at Troy. "They love each other," she said. "It doesn't worry me at all."

*

They ran out of condoms on day three; kind of embarrassing, though in her defense, Taylor had given a bunch to friends at New Year's and hadn't resupplied.

When she told Sid, he abruptly stopped humping her ass. Taylor knew: no condom, no sex. It was the one inhibition he stalwartly refused to let go, even after setting aside all the other reasons this _thing_ between them was a bad idea.

"We'll get condoms later," Taylor promised. "You could fuck my thighs instead."

"You sure?" Sid asked, already tugging at her shorts.

"Fuck yeah," Taylor said, reaching for the lube.

*

"You're coming for dinner tonight, right?"

"Yeah, Mom, we didn't forget." Trina could hear Taylor in the background, her words indistinct. "We're going swimming, but see you later, okay? Love you."

He hung up before Trina could say goodbye. She thought having her children home for the summer meant she would see more of them, but that wasn't the case. They'd hardly left the lakehouse.

They missed each other, she knew. They saw each other less than either of their parents saw them. It was good for them to spend time together. Trina just wished they could be at home.

*

Sidney took his time rubbing the lube between Taylor's thighs, spreading it in the vee of her legs. She was wet, and she knew he could feel it. 

Taylor kicked him. "Hurry up."

"Okay." Sidney kissed the shell of her ear and drew his hand away. He pushed his dick between her legs, and she flexed her muscles around him. Sid pistoned his hips, wrapping an arm around her to rub her clit.

Taylor grabbed his hand and guided it lower, pushing his fingers into herself.

"You should— you should," she gasped. "Just— just the tip."

Sidney shuddered behind her.

*

Nate wasn't surprised to find Taylor at Sid's, but it was a little shocking to find her wearing nothing but one of Sid's ubiquitous 412 shirts as she ate her breakfast. It was kinda hot. He hoped she didn't notice his blush.

"Sid'll be down in a few," Taylor told him. "Finishing his beauty regimen. Want something to eat?"

"Ate before I came."

Taylor shrugged and went back to her breakfast.

Sid came downstairs a minute later. "Hey. Ready to go?" He passed by Taylor, squeezing her shoulder. "Sure you don't wanna?"

Taylor smiled at him. "I'm good. Have fun."

*

Sidney spread Taylor's legs. His hands slid in sweat and lube, and he gripped her tighter. He thrust shallowly upward, the head of his cock slipping inside her. He pulled back and thrust again, making both of them tremble.

"More," Taylor panted, canting her hips downward, trying to draw him deeper.

"Can't."

Taylor swore, but he held firm.

"Sid, I need—" Taylor grabbed his hand and guided his fingers to her clit. He rubbed it until he felt a hot rush of heat and Taylor seized up in his arms.

Sidney pulled away and tugged on his cock, coming hard.

*

Taylor woke to the sound of a text alert on her phone. Sidney slept beside her, legs tucked to his chest, his back to her. She reached over him to grab her phone, careful not to disturb him, and checked the message.

It was from her roommate, a photo of herself and her boyfriend on the beach. _cant believe u passed this up to hang w/your lame brother_.

"Who's that?" Sidney asked, rolling to his back.

She showed him the picture. "Sarabeth. In Cancun."

"Nice. You didn't want to go?"

Taylor kissed him. "I'd rather be here with you."


End file.
